Fantasy Becomes Reality
by gawilliams
Summary: Bones uses role playing to show Booth that she wants him, both physically and with a committment.


_Just an idea that popped into my head as I was working on a new chapter for Facing Fear and another for I Don't Wanna Be A Squint, both of which should be posted soon. I wanted to look at a role playing scenario that Booth would approve of and also let Bones still be in charge. Hope you all enjoy it. Let me know. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_"Do you know what the penalty is for an overdue library book, Mr. Booth?"_

Booth turned around and almost had heart failure. Before him stood Bones in a conservative old fashioned pink wool dress jacket and skirt, white silk blouse underneath. Her hair was up in a loose bun held together with a single white ivory chopstick. The thing that made him gasp were the ebony framed women's glasses that you saw in all the old pictures of women professionals, particularly teachers and librarians.

He couldn't believe it. He'd borrowed a book on gunshot wounds for an ongoing investigation that he was assisting on in another department, and was now returning it. Here he was in her apartment living room standing before the wall of books she had, which was only the tip of the iceberg considering all she had in her home office, and she had come out doing exactly what he'd encouraged on that flight to China a couple of months ago. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Nope. Young, innocent Seeley Booth was alive and very much awake. Well not so innocent, but compared to Bones and her sexual history you'd have to be a paid escort to not be innocent. Maybe that wasn't fair on his part, but after all the painful talks about her many dates and sexual rendezvous', what was a guy supposed to think???

"Bones?" he squeaked.

"That's Ms. Brennan, Mr. Booth," Bones said with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "And you haven't answered my question. Do you know what the penalty is for returning a book late?"

Bones had been planning this for some time. The catalyst had been her nearly destroying her friendship with Booth when she believed Jared over him. At that point, once her horror at what she had done wore off a bit, she decided that it was time to be honest with herself and make a move to have Booth in her life in all respects. She'd talked to Angela about it, and after the ear splitting squeal, she had asked how she should got about accomplishing her goal. It was then that Angela brought up the role play suggestion that Booth had made on the plane to China, which Bones had been oblivious to because of the work being done right then. It was perfect. After learning the full extent of the possible scenarios in such a fantasy, she'd gone out and bought the outfit and glasses. Then she'd bided her time until Booth brought back the book he'd borrowed a few weeks before.

"Uhh...," he tried to think of a reply, but was still trying to regain control of his motor reflexes.

"Strip!" Bones ordered firmly.

That caught his attention in a hurry, and his brain finally caught up. "In the library?" he questioned nervously, shocked that he was actually playing the part.

Bones smirked. "Don't worry about that," she told him. "The library closed five minutes ago, and we are, after all, in the adult section. You've been a very bad boy, Seeley Booth. It's time to see just how much of an adult you really are." She moved close and cupped his bulge, which had been getting more prominent the last couple of minutes. "If you make a good impression, you'll be allowed back in the adult section again as much as you want."

He gulped. "And if I don't make a good impression?" he asked. "I really, really like the adult section, Ms. Brennan."

"Then I guess I'd have to become you private tutor, Mr. Booth," she informed him as she began to massage his covered length, loving the obvious length and thickness of him. "And I believe in frequent, vigorous tutoring sessions with my pupils, and I only have one pupil at any given time, so the more improvement you show, the longer the arrangement will be." She leaned in and made sure her hot breath blew into his ear, delighting in the shiver that she felt go through him. "And I'm looking for a _permanent_ arrangement, Mr. Booth."

_"Permanent???"_ Booth asked, startled. He looked at Bones very carefully and saw something real in her eyes, besides the lusty fantasy that was being played out. A slight nod, barely noticeable, but there, of her head also told him that she was putting aside her long held avoidance of commitment and taking a chance; with _**HIM**_.

"Permanent," she confirmed once she saw that he was agreeing in reality to what she wanted very much. Today was about pleasure. The rest was about life; their life. "Now strip, Mr. Booth!" she demanded as she stepped back, reluctantly removing her hand from his now tented erection. Even clothed, it felt damn good in her opinion.

Bones took a seat on the couch and watched as Booth slowly removed his clothes article by article. Her attention was riveted to each centimeter of skin that was deliciously exposed to her, and she found herself having difficulty not simply calling a halt to the role play and jumping him right then so she could take physical charge and fuck him senseless. Her eyes widened in carefully hidden horror as the small puckered scar from his recent gunshot wound at the karaoke club the year before came into view. She would pay attention to that scar when she could have him within touching distance, if for no other reason that to reassure herself that it was over and done with, that time she thought he'd been dead. She smiled inwardly when he flipped off his shoes, but then almost reverently took off his multi-colored socks and folded them together, taking care to place them in a noticeable place so they wouldn't get lost. Then the show would really begin, in her opinion: the pants were going to be removed!

"The pants, too," she directed as he added a bit of _ad lib_ to it in hesitating momentarily. Good. He knew that it was important to keep your partner engaged in the role playing scenario at all times. "Then keep the boxers on for a moment. I love seeing a man in nothing but his boxers," she informed him, letting him know something about her likes and dislikes. It was also important to be as real as possible in the role playing scenario so that the physical enjoyment will carry over into their non role playing sex life. She definitely was going to have a non role playing sex life with Booth after this. Just the incredibly sexy view of him in nothing but his boxers, and his cock tenting out as he turned to give her a profile, was enough to make her decide that.

"Very nice," she said aloud, giving him an approving stare, looking him up and down. The curve of his ass was also as perfect a specimen of a male derrière as she'd ever seen. "Now the boxers," she commanded. She almost moaned in pleasure as he pulled off the boxers and she saw for the second time ever Booth full naked. This time, though, it was even better. This time his impressive cock was erect and excited, giving her a very good idea of how wonderful he would feel inside of her, stretching her and filling her so beautifully. She stood up.

"I think you are doing very well, Mr. Booth," she told him. "You obviously know how to tease a woman and also how to take orders. Now let's see how well you undress a woman. Remove my clothes, Mr. Booth. _Slowly_. I want to enjoy it."

Booth was in shock and this point and simply following orders. His hands shook with a slight tremor as the whole incredibly surprising situation played out. He was _NAKED_ in front of a fully dressed Bones. And now she wanted _HIM_ to undress _HER_!?!?!? He kept praying and thanking God that this wasn't another one of his sex dreams involving Bones that he had damn near every night, though he didn't know how it would play out in confession when, instead of simply impure thoughts, he'd be confessing to the real stuff. Father Mitch was going to have a field day come the next afternoon. He also silently thanked Rebecca for taking Parker to her parents home this weekend instead of him keeping his son. He'd been supremely pissed about it until now. Now he was more than willing to have a weekend without Parker since it was allowing a relationship with Bones to become real. He'd make it up to Parker the following weekend.

"I can see we'll need to work on taking directions, Mr. Booth," Bones said with a hint of frustration as he stood there without making the move to remove any of her clothes. "Maybe I should find another candidate?" she teased with a waggle of her brows.

"NO!" Booth said, almost a shout, despite knowing she was simply using a bit of psychology, which she professed to hate so much, to get him back in the game. He steadied his hands as much as possible and unbuttoned the pink tweed jacket, revealing more of the white blouse. His sharp intake of breath the only clue that he was being affected by the black lacy bra that showed through the thin blouse. Pulling the jacket off of her shoulders, and then removing her blouse, he moved to the skirt which was a simply button and zipper on the side. Without any help from him the skirt fell to the ground and she was left in her glasses, hair bun, bra, matching panties, and black silk thigh high stockings. No garter belt, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

"I said _slowly_, Mr. Booth," Bones said. She couldn't fight temptation, though, and reached out her hand and grasped his hard, hot length, giving it a smooth stroke of her closed fist, a drop of pre-cum forming on the tip. Using her index finger, she gathered the drop of fluid and brought it to her mouth, flicking out her tongue to taste the sinfully delicious treat. "Mmm.... Delicious, Mr. Booth," she told him. "I'm looking forward to really tasting you."

Booth almost lost it right there, and wouldn't that be embarrassing! Instead, he reached forward and deftly unhooked the front clasping bra, uncovering her full breasts to his gaze. He dragged the bra straps over her shoulders and let the item fall to the floor. He did take a second to reach up with his hand and drag the back of his knuckles over the nipple of her left breast, loving how her eyes closed and her head lolled back slightly, enjoying what his touch produced. Before he could do anything else, he suddenly felt her hands on his shoulders, pushing him down to his knees in front of her, her flat, toned abdomen right in front of him. He looked up and saw her looking down on him with a lust filled gaze.

Bones lifted her leg, bending it at the knee, offering it to him. "My stockings, Mr. Booth," she said in a huskier tone than she normally had. Her breathing was also becoming more ragged.

Booth grasped her thigh in his hands and slowly rolled down the stocking, taking the time to enjoy the feel of her leg as he did so, and the view of her panty covered crotch that was revealed as she held her leg up for him to remove the stocking. This was absolute torture in his opinion. She was as turned on as he was, though, as he could smell the light, feminine musk of her arousal now. When the first stocking was removed, she lifted the other leg and he proceeded to remove the second stocking, enjoying the feel and sight as much as he had the last one.

Bones smiled down at him. She was getting extremely turned on as she was further undressed. Booth had excellent hands, and the light touch he had on her exposed skin was driving her wild. She was already wet with desire, and she wanted him to remove the last barrier. "Take my panties off of me," she said in a near breathless whisper. She closed her eyes as he grasped the sides of the black lace garment and pulled them down painfully slowly, the cool air in the room hitting her newly exposed damp folds perfectly. When she opened her eyes she looked down and saw him staring right at her pussy, as if he was memorizing the sight before him. She backed away and sat back on the couch, slumped down with her legs spread apart, revealing herself fully to him. "How good are you at cunnilingus, Mr. Booth?" she asked with a crooked grin as she reached between her legs and spread herself open, playing with her swollen clit to bring her closer to an orgasm.

Booth could hardly get over to her fast enough. He was going to Hell for sure, but he didn't give a damn anymore. All the diatribes he'd subjected Bones to about how unnatural and sick role playing was he threw into the garbage bin right then. He didn't think he'd ever been as turned as he was right then. Bones was incredible. He got to her and leaned his head down between her legs, inhaling the scent and then laved his tongue through her folds, teasing the moist flesh before flicking his tongue rapidly over her clit. He wasn't prepared for the deep growl from Bones and her grabbing him by the hair, slamming his face to her, forcing him to continue at a much more rapid pace. Not that he was complaining, though. He'd wondered almost from the moment he'd met her as to how she tasted. Now he knew, and he was loving it. He pressed a finger inside her, and then added a second one as she bucked her hips forcefully. He explored for a brief moment and found what he was looking for. He used his fingers to directly stimulate her G-Spot, causing her to let out a keening wail that was a turn on in itself. A moment later she let out a scream, shouting his name.

Bones couldn't believe it. She'd just had the most powerful orgasm she'd ever had. No man had ever found her G-Spot, and she was sure that if that was a G-Spot orgasm, then she'd never had one before. He kept up the steady pressure of his finger thrusts inside of her and his tongue on her folds as she came down from the explosion, her breathing ragged, but steady again. It took all her concentration to stay in character.

"You know more than I ever expected, Mr. Booth," she said with a very satisfied voice that had a distinctive purr to it. She hoped that Booth wouldn't take that the wrong way and think that she'd had doubts about his prowess as a lover. "Finding and knowing how to use a woman's G-Spot for her pleasure is very uncommon in a man."

"I aim to please," Booth said with no small amount of pride.

"While I would ordinarily return the favor," she told him, revealing just a bit more about herself to him, "I can't wait to feel you inside me." She stood up, not quite sure how she maintained her balance after such an incredible orgasm, and gave him a slight push backwards. He fell over onto his back, smiling up at her as he realized what she was about to do. She was more aroused than she could remember, and that was prompting her to move this along much faster than she'd originally planned.

Bones walked over him, her feet straddling his hips when she stopped, and then bent at the knees, squatting over him and taking his length in hand holding it in place as she placed herself in position, then slid slowly down on him, taking time to thoroughly enjoy his length sliding inside of her, stretching, filling, and satisfying her all at once. When he was fully buried inside her, she looked down at his face and saw him looking up at her in sheer ecstasy, his eyes glassy with arousal.

"What do you think of your 'punishment' Mr. Booth?" she asked huskily, then began to slide slowly up and down his length, clenching and unclenching her inner muscles to add to their pleasure.

"I should have kept my library books late a long time ago," Booth managed to croak out as his body tensed as he tried to hold back his own 'explosion'. It was simply too much to take. "I don't think I can last, Ms. Brennan," he said, somehow coherent enough to stay in character, though at this point he rally didn't give a damn about the role playing. He could see in her eyes that she was focused on _**HIM**_ just as he was focused on _**HER**_. This was her plan, though, and he wanted to show her that the emotions between them were real, regardless of what was happening.

"Then let it go," Bones told him firmly, though she could barely talk. She was on the verge of another orgasm, and it was a big one again. She leaned down as she sped up the movement of her hips, bringing them closer. "We'll have plenty more times to get it right," she told him in his ear in a breathy whisper. "You've just become my new pupil, Mr. Booth," she told him as her body tensed and then exploded. She screamed his name, still close to his ear, unfortunately. She'd worry about that later, though, since he shouted her name at the top of his lungs as he came at the end of a powerful thrust deep inside her spasming pussy. She fell forward on top of him, breathing heavy, and was suddenly on the receiving end of an onslaught of emotions whirling inside her, with one prominently making itself known: Love. She shifted and then kissed him deeply for the first time since the Mistletoe kiss.

"I felt it, Booth," she told him, trying to hold back a single tear. "I felt the miracle. You were right."

"We were both right, Bones," he told her, and he could tell that she understood that he was talking about the role playing discussion that they had had that day a long time before.

Bones smiled. "How about taking me to the bedroom and making love to me, Bones, instead of Ms. Brennan?" she asked as she felt his softened member begin to stir a bit inside of her. "I'd like Booth and Bones to break the laws of physics."

"I thought you'd never ask," Booth said with a smile, though he was shocked that he was getting turned on so quickly after such an incredible experience. For the first time since he'd been shot the year before, things seemed real with Bones, and ironically it took her initiating a role playing scenario to bring them together. He made a mental not to send a thank you card to those sick fuckers at the pony play mansion. It was their fault, after all, that he'd talked with Bones about making love and how it was truly a miracle. And Bones was truly a miracle in his opinion.

_A/N: I hope that this idea worked. A variety of things going on have prevented me from writing as much lately as in the past, but hopefully I will be keeping up with my ongoing stories more efficiently. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews of each of my stories and I hope that they continue with this one. Gregg._


End file.
